SuperCat -Kara El -La chute révélatrice
by L.A.Adeline B
Summary: Série : SuperCat. Tome 2bis. Kara et Cat sont les heureuses mères de Kal et d'Adam. Tout allait bien jusqu'à la Chute... Relation entre Cat et Kara déjà instaurée. Enfant/Kal/Adam. Présence d'autres personnages. Publications irrégulières. Histoire parallèle avec Cat Grant-La chute révélatrice.
1. La pluie de météorite

Note : Il faut impérativement lire les deux autres histoires, histoires qui se passent en parallèle avant de lire celle-ci, sinon vous n'allez rien comprendre.

Bonne lecture. Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir. Je rappelle que les publications sont irrégulières. Une histoire Cat Grant - La chute révélatrice va être publié dans le mois qui vient.

* * *

PDV KARA

Chapitre 1 – La Terre (2010) La pluie de météorites

()()()

Comment tu en étais arrivée là… Par curiosité évidement, par vanité peut-être, par stupidité sans aucun doute… Tu savais exactement comment tu en étais arrivée là… à être cet amas de chair en souffrance… Un dieu au sol… comme on pourrait le dire… Une chute… Par Rao, comme tu avais mal… tu n'avais jamais eu autant mal…

Par Rao, comment était-ce possible ? Tu étais indestructible non ? Par tous les dieux de tous les êtres de ce foutu Univers, tu avais mal… tellement mal… Et tu avais peur… Tellement peur de ne pas revoir tes enfants et Cat… Cat… Oh, par Zoa tu voulais revoir Cat, ses yeux, ses sourires, tu voulais sentir à nouveau, encore une fois, juste une fois, ses mains sur toi, ses lèvres sur toi… Tu voulais entendre sa voix, ses murmures, ses soupirs, ses rires… Juste un fois… Tu sentais des larmes de douleur sur tes joues… Tu avais si mal.

()()()

Tu avais via ton vaisseau eu la possibilité de savoir qu'une pluie de météorite allait frapper la terre et tu avais voulu être présente de très (trop) près, pour la voir. Une pluie de météorite avec des morceaux qui venaient de très loin, de l'explosion de ta planète si tu devais te l'avouer. Tu étais curieuse et tu avais proposé à Cat et aux garçons de venir, Ta Cat avait estimé que c'était trop dangereux… et si tu survivais à ça, tu allais lui dire à quel point elle avait eu raison, et à quel point tu l'aimais… Et tu resterais dans ses bras au moins une semaine ensemble avec vos garçons.

Parce que tu avais fait la maligne, parce que t'étais approchée de trop près. Tu t'étais soudain sentie faible, très faible et tu avais commencé à tomber. Et tu avais heurté le sol, et ensuite les météorites étaient tombées sur toi… et un bout de cailloux pointu, une sorte de cristal était tombé et avait transpercé ton ventre. Et tu avais hurlé… et ensuite le néant.

()

Tu ouvres les yeux doucement. Tu ne sais pas combien de temps tu étais resté évanouie. Le ciel est encore assez sombre mais tu voyais au loin l'aurore.

Blessée et allongée sur le sol, après l'avoir heurté à une vitesse, à laquelle peu d'être dans l'Univers aurait pu survivre, tu avais une étrange pierre verte plantée dans le ventre, aucun organe vital avait été touché mais tu n'avais pas la force de l'enlever, d'ailleurs tu n'avais plus de force. Tu te sentais faible, tu ne t'étais jamais sentie aussi faible de ta vie… même enfant, malade... sur Krypton… Alors que tes parents, les six, avaient été à tes côtés… inquiets… Tu pouvais encore voir les yeux soucieux de Lana alors qu'elle chantait doucement pour toi alors que tu tremblais de fièvre. Tu avais eu l'équivalent d'une grippe mais plus violente et plus mortelle… Elle se guérissait évidemment mais c'était douloureux. La fièvre, les vomissements, la douleur partout dans ton corps, surtout à la tête… Tu te rappelles les regards démunis de tous les adultes quand tu vomissais ou quand tu tremblotais de fièvre. Tu avais vu ta mère et ton père pleurer de soulagement quand tu avais demandé après 10 jours une friandise parce que tu avais faim. Après ta maladie, tes parents et tes oncles et tantes avaient été particulièrement présents, ta tante Astra avait même pris un congé pour t'emmener à Kryptoniste un parc pour enfant. Tu te rappelles encore de la tête des gens qui regardait un héros de la nation en train de manger une sucrerie et d'être traînée d'attraction en attraction par une fillette de 8 ans. Ce souvenir était l'un des plus beaux que tu avais d'Astra.

Tu respires rapidement et très doucement parce que quand tu prends de grande respiration, une douleur immense te déchire le ventre… Tu t'étais peut-être évanoui, mais ensuite, la partie de ton cerveau, qui n'était pas totalement prise par la douleur ou par la possibilité scientifique d'une radiation qui affaiblirait tes cellules Kryptonniennes, entend la voix mécanique d'un sacré.

**-Nous déconseillons de s'approcher de cette zone.**

La voix d'un enfant, une fille sans doute, répond.

**-Chérie, il vaudrait mieux… **

**-Mais, maman ! Je l'ai vu tomber… Il faut l'aider. Pourquoi tu ne l'aides pas, toi ?** L'accusation enfantine dans sa voix aurait pu te faire rire.

**-Ce n'est pas dans notre programme.**

Les voix sont de plus en plus fortes. Et un moment, tu fermes les yeux et l'instant d'après, tu vois une fillette de 12 ans peut-être, pencher sur toi et aussi sa mère… elles sont toutes les deux blondes, bien que la fille ait les cheveux d'un blond très pur alors que sa mère a les cheveux cendrés.

**-Bonjour, Madame White Hope… euh…**

**-Bonjour, enf… **Tu ne finis même pas ton mot et tu tousses violemment. La douleur te fait monter les larmes aux yeux, tu sens un liquide sur ton menton… du sang, tu craches du sang... Par Zoa, que tu as mal… Tu vois les yeux effrayés de l'enfant et les yeux inquiets de sa mère.

**-Madame ? Je peux faire quoi ?**

**-Nous détectons cinq véhicules en approche avec des hommes lourdement armés. Nous conseillons à Moira et à Chloé Sullivan de quitter les lieux.**

**-Oh, mon dieu Chloé il faut partir… **

**-Des véhicules ? Ils vont aider ?**

Tu ne réponds pas à l'enfant, tu penses que si des américains, au pire des mercenaires, ou encore pire des soldats américains te trouvent dans cette situation, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils t'aident… Vraiment, vraiment peu de chance… sauf si l'on considérait être viviséquer vivante était de l'aide. Oh tu arrives à peine à bouger… tu poses ta main sur la pierre, tu tires un peu mais tu n'arrives pas à la bouger… Tu regardes et tu vois la mère et la fille te regarder. La mère est véritablement effrayée alors que la jeune fille te regarde avec compassion. Tu réponds à la fille alors que tu réfléchis aussi vite que possible, aussi vite que le permet ta douleur.

**-Pas tout à fait… non… **Tu tousses encore un peu… Il faut que tu le dises… Tu ne pouvais pas mourir comme ça… Tu penses à Cat, tu penses à Kal et à Adam… à leur premier match de basket à lequel tu devais te rendre avec Cat, samedi prochain… Tu devais le dire… Tu le devais pour toi… pour ton Kal, ta Cat, ton Adam… Pour ta famille… Pour que Krypton ne meurt pas pour de bon… Tu fermes les yeux et tu prends une grande inspiration. Tu vois le sacré à quelques pas et tu dis d'une voix forte. **Protocole : Programme 13. White Hope, Kal-el, Kryptel, Alura, Activation du Programme 13. Je répète White Hope, Kal-el, Kryptel, Alura, Activation du Programme 13.**

Tu n'attends pas de réponse, ni des humaines, ni du robot. Même si la petite humaine demande alors que tu entends la femme déglutir de peur :

**-Quoi ?**

Tu prends encore deux respirations. Et tu poses les yeux sur la petite fille blonde qui te regarde comme les enfants pouvait regarder un autre être blessé. Tu aurais pu être un animal blessé, un humain ou même un sacré, l'enfant, un enfant, aurait eu la même réaction… Aider parce que l'autre a mal… tu aimais les enfants pour ça… Et si les humains adultes étaient plus comme leur enfant, comme un enfant… Tu n'aurais peut-être pas été obligé de créer des parents autoritaires, car les sacrés n'étaient que ça. Des parents pour les humains. Protéger et servir. Des policiers, des parents…

Tu tentes de sourire à Chloé et tu demandes doucement :

**-Tu souhaite m'aider ? J'aimerai que tu enlèves la pierre qui est dans mon ventre. Tu veux bien essayer…**

**-Oh… Je veux bien…**

**-Non ! Chloé ne touche pas à ça.**

**-Mais maman, elle a mal… On doit l'aider non ? **Tu vois bien le conflit dans les yeux de la mère.

**-Vous savez la pierre ne semble pas dangereuse pour les humains. Sans quoi le sacré vous aurait prévenu…**

**-Vous êtes sûre ? Il ne semble pas fonctionner correctement, je veux dire… il ne vous aide pas… Chloé arrête !**

Mais trop tard, tu regardes l'enfant prendre la pierre avec précaution et tirer. La pierre verte bouge un peu mais à bout de force, la fillette lâche et le morceau se renfonce en toi. Un léger cri sort de ta bouche, un cri légèrement inhumain, qui fait monter les larmes aux yeux de l'enfant et elle se tourne vers sa mère, presque en pleurs.

Après avoir repris ton souffle, tu murmures pour la rassurer.

**-Chut… tout va bien, Chloé, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tout va bien. Chérie, tu veux bien réessayer…**

**-Mais… mais pourquoi il ne t'aide pas ? **

**-Je ne suis pas humaine… je ne suis pas comprise dans son programme d'aide… S'il te plait, Chloé… Recommence, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps… S'il vous plaît, **tu regardes la femme dans les yeux…** J'ai une famille aussi, des enfants… s'il-vous-plaît… **Tu te moques de la supplier, tout ce que tu veux c'est survivre, retrouver Cat et te cacher sous ta couette un an ou deux pour oublier la douleur…

Même si tes sens semblaient totalement assourdis… Tu pouvais entendre de manière diffuse les véhicules qui arrivent. Tu commençais à avoir peur… La peur… la peur… pour ta vie… en vue de ton état, tu pouvais en effet mourir… Tu n'avais pas eu peur pour ta vie depuis Krypton… et tu avais mal, tellement mal…

**-Je… je vais essayer… Mais si je te fais mal… comme tout à l'heure…**

**-Chloé, j'ai mal parce que la pierre est en moi, si tu l'enlève j'aurai moins mal…**

La fillette semble partiellement convaincue…

**-Maman, tu m'aides… **La mère hésite encore mais finalement, elle pose ses mains sur la pierre. Une partie de toi se demande pourquoi les émanations de la pierre te perturbe tant alors qu'elles ne font rien aux… Mais, ton fil de pensée se coupe alors que l'enfant et sa mère tirent sur la pierre. Elle monte bien plus haut et tu poses tes mains pour pousser le pieu verdoyant. Dans un cri, vous réussissez à te retirer la pierre du ventre. Le rocher retombe près de toi, trop lourde pour toi comme pour les humaines. La pierre est visiblement très dense. Tu soupires, tu ne te sens pas vraiment mieux, mais si ton intuition sur la pierre est exacte, il fallait que tu t'éloignes. Si la pierre est vraiment radioactive, tu devais t'en éloigner. Tu ne pouvais pas te lever seule.

**-Je… **L'enfant réapparait dans ton champ de vision, suivi de près par sa mère. **Tu… vous voulez bien m'aider à me lever.**

**-Euh… Euh… okay… mais des monsieurs arrivent donc… Ils vont t'aider…**

La voix innocente de Chloé fait immédiatement réagir sa mère qui l'attrape alors que toi, tu te crispes. Il faut que tu te lèves, maintenant. Tu aurais bien pâli de peur ou d'angoisse mais tu devais sans doute être très très pâle, à cause de la perte de sang…

**-Chloé… les monsieurs ne sont pas sans doute pas être très sympathiques avec moi…**

**-Oh… tu crois… Mon oncle va sans doute être avec eux… il est très gentil…**

**-Ton oncle ? **La mère tente de faire taire Chloé mais la fillette continue de parler.

**-Oui. C'est le Général Lane. Il est très gentil, tu sais… Il a deux filles… comme moi… c'est mes cousines… Elles sont plus grandes que moi… Lois est pas très sympa, maman dit que c'est l'adolescence, hein maman… Mais Sara est gentille… elle est avocat mais avec les soldats… Elle aime la **_**Justice**_**… **l'enfant dit ça avec un certain ton, comme si c'était spécial et important… **et elle travaille loin… Je la vois pas souvent… **Le ton est triste, mais soudain, elle se tourne et s'en va en disant. **Ne bouges pas, je vais chercher mon oncle…**

**-Chloé… Ne fais pas ça… **Mais l'enfant, qui a échappé à sa mère, est déjà partie.

Tu commences à paniquer. Et tu trouves la force de te lever, tu titubes puis te stabilises. Tu vois trois choses. Tu vois d'abord que la mère est partie à la poursuite de sa fille mais ce que tu vois surtout c'est que d'une part, tout autour de toi des dizaines et des dizaines de pierre verte… et ce sur des centaines de mètre. _Zoa te hait… et Rao s'en fout…_ D'autre part, tu vois des hommes courir vers toi, et la fillette est maintenant dans les bras de sa mère après d'un homme armé, qui s'il ne les tient pas en joue, ne semble pas très content. Bon, c'est mieux que rien…

Tu tentes de te mettre à courir mais en vain, tu marches, trébuches aussi vite que tu le peux. Tu arrives à faire presque trois cents mètres, quand une main gantée attrape ton bras. Tu tombes à terre et des mains s'emparent de tiennes. On les attache dans ton dos, tu te débats vivement, mais tu sens des mains immobilisées ta tête, d'autres mains tiennent tes épaules et deux autres paires t'empêchent de bouger tes jambes. Tu entends :

**-Général Lane, nous l'avons. En effet, elle est très faible et blessée, mais elle est consciente. Les pierres ? Oui, général.**

Tu aurais pu te féliciter de la rapidité intellectuelle des humains pour une fois, qui avaient compris le lien entre ta faiblesse et la pierre. Mais tu avais trop mal… Vraiment trop mal pour que ça t'amuse vraiment… Pour que le cynisme que Cat t'avait si bien donné te soit vraiment utile. Tu décidas que t'évanouir allait être une bonne idée, enfin une nécessité.

Ton masque était encore en place, donc il ne pouvait pas voir ton visage, et tu ne pensais pas que la stupide pierre verte et quoi que les humains allaient utiliser, ne puisse ouvrir ton casque ou te l'enlever. C'était déjà ça. Kal était sauf. Cat et Adam étaient saufs. C'était le plus important.

Et tout devient noir.

()

Tu as mal, terriblement mal… Tu n'avais jamais eu aussi mal de ta vie. Tu avais l'impression que tes entrailles étaient à l'air libre et que tu te vivais de tout ton sang… pourquoi tu avais mal ? Pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas bouger ? Pourquoi tu étais sur une table dure et froide ?

Et puis soudain, tout te revient. Les étranges météorites, ta chute, tes blessures, les humaines, les soldats…

Tu ouvres les yeux. Tu trouves des humains avec des masques, des médecins qui vont sans doute te découper en morceaux. Tu te sens toujours faible, tu supposes que la lumière verte que tu vois vient des pierres. Par Rao…

Tu devais gagner du temps… tu devais gagner du temps avant tout…

**-Je souhaiterai parler au Général Lane. **Les hommes autour de toi se fixent et se tendent. Tu entends même une ou deux sécurité qui sautent. Tu continues. **En tant que représentante d'une espèce extraterrestre, je souhaiterai parler au plus haut gradé. Je suppose que c'est le Général Lane, père de deux filles Loïs et Sara, oncle d'une certaine Chlo… **Tu ne finis pas ta phrase car un coup qui aurait dû te casser le nez, si tu n'avais pas eu ton casque, produit un résonnement sourd dans la pièce. On vient de frapper ton casque avec une pierre verte. Et tu vois au-dessus de toi un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Tu vois une certaine ressemblance avec Chloé. **Général Lane, je suppose ?**

**-Vous croyez que vous êtes encore en position de faire la maligne ?**

**-Oh… être maligne est une façon d'être… Et je pense que…**

Un autre coup cette fois dans le ventre, qui n'était plus que très partiellement recouvert de ton armure, te coupe la parole et le souffle/ Tu avais encore ta combinaison qui couvrait tes jambes. En fait, seulement ton buste avait été touché et était attaquable par les humains. C'était déjà trop, mais ça aurait pu être pire…

**-Vous disiez ? **La voix cruelle de Lane te fait rouvrir les yeux. Quel connard.

**-Quelle gloire vraiment… Vous allez être le général qui frappe un être non armé et attaché, vraiment vous êtes vraiment un grand général…**

Il lève la main pour te frapper encore au ventre, tu gémis puis il laisse la pierre en contact avec ton ventre. La sensation est horrible. Tu as l'impression que des centaines d'aiguille te transpercent jusqu'au tréfonds de ton corps. Tu serres les dents.

**-Puisque vous êtes réveillée nous allons commencer avec quelques questions. Combien êtes-vous ?**

**-Le nombre des sacrés est disponible. Vous pouvez demander à n'importe quelle interface, elle vous le dira… **Il appuie sur la pierre posée sur ton ventre, une envie de vomir te prend et tu serres encore un peu plus les dents.

**-Vous savez pertinemment que ce n'est pas ce que je demande. Combien y-a-t-il de soldats dans le vaisseau qui arrive dans 24h sur notre planète ?**

**-Je ne sais de quoi vous parler. Comment ça un vaisseau arrive ? Quel genre de vaisseau ?**

Cette fois, il reprend en main la pierre et s'éloigne. Tu te sens un peu mieux mais il revient presque immédiatement avec un morceau coupant. Oh par Zoa…

**-Vous devriez être plus coopérative.**

**-La torture envers les prisonniers est interdit par la Convention de Genève…**

Tu n'as pas le temps de finir qu'il te coupe le ventre avec une lenteur calculée. Tu fermes les yeux alors qu'il te repose la question. Tu décides de ne plus parler, de ne plus rien dire. Sa menace de te tuer ne vaut rien. Il ne va pas te tuer sans information, information que tu n'as pas. Il pose encore et encore les mêmes questions. Tu t'évanouies plusieurs fois et tu n'es pas sûre du temps qu'ils mettent à te réveiller. Les périodes entre les physiciens qui t'ouvrent le ventre et regardent en toi et les questions de Lane se mélangent dans ta tête. Tu hurles souvent, tu pleures de douleur, tu insultes dans toutes les langues que tu connais. Tu t'entends même prier Rao et Zoa… Tu veux t'éloigner de la douleur alors tu penses à Cat, tu ne veux penser qu'à Cat. A ses yeux, a son sourire, à la bague qu'elle pense pouvoir te cacher dans son bureau… tu penses à l'idée de se marier avec Cat, de se lier… tu as déjà pensé à comment allaient être vos bracelets de lien. Tu as tellement hâte, tu aimerais être avec elle maintenant…

Mais soudain, tu entends des voix humaines et des coups de feux. Tout ce remue-ménage te fait revenir à toi. Tu ne sais plus si tu veux espérer ou si tu préfères ne pas subir la déception et la douleur d'une prochaine séance de torture ou de vivisection. Tes yeux sont fermés et tu te sens presque au bord de l'évanouissement.

Et puis soudain :

**-Nous sommes le programme 13. Nous sommes ici pour vous secourir.**

La voix est comme celle des sacrés. La différence est le message. Le programme 13 est un système qui était d'ors et déjà dans le vaisseau, un système sous-jacent qui sert à protéger les soldats du vaisseau. Un programme, que tu as amélioré, un programme qui va te sauver. Tu sens tes liens être arrachée. Tu regardes autour de toi. Tu vois des corps par terre et la pierre qui est près de toi. Tu prends la parole, alors qu'il te porte et te sors du complexe militaire :

**-Des morts ? Des blessés ?**

**-Non. 92 blessés avec guérison totale dans les 10 mois.**

**-Prends toutes les pierres vertes que tu peux, partout sur la planète, sans mort. Prends tous les documents sur moi, tous les échantillons, tous ce qui me concerne dans la banque de données de l'armée américaine prend tout. Fais évacuer le bâtiment et fais-le exploser.**

**-Ordre en cours d'exécution.**

**-Les sacrés ?**

**-En stand-by.**

**-Depuis combien de temps ?**

**-12 minutes**

**-Combien de temps depuis ma capture ?**

**-70h54min…**

Oh Roa, presque trois jours, Cat va te tuer. Mais tu ne veux pas y penser.

**-Pourquoi autant de temps ? **

**-Le stand-by des Sacrés a été difficile à mettre en place. Le plan avec option de classe B : ne pas tuer d'humain a été finalement choisi. **

**-Cat et les enfants ?**

**-En sécurité. **

**-Bien. Le vaisseau ennemi ?**

**-Erreur. Aucun vaisseau ennemi.**

**-Alors c'était quoi ?**

**-Fort Rozz.**

Tu choisis sagement de t'évanouir au lieu de penser au fait que la prison de Fort Rozz se soit écrasée sur Terre.

()()()

Un commentaire ?


	2. Voler en éclat, espoir et désespoir

PDV KARA

Chapitre 2 – Vaisseau militaire Kryptonnien nouvelle génération, en orbite haut stationnaire au-dessus de National City (2010) Voler en éclat, espoir et désespoir

()()()

Tu pleurais doucement et silencieusement. Tu étais tellement soulagée, tellement. D'être vivante et près des tiens. Tu ne pouvais pas arrêter de repenser à ces derniers jours, à ses 5 jours qui avaient vu ton univers voler en éclat.

Tes enfants étaient endormis contre toi, dans le lit médical, dans ton vaisseau. Ils semblaient si petits, si fragiles. Tu n'imaginais pas ta réaction si ton fils avait fini entre les mains des humains, si ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce qu'on t'avait fait avait été fait à Kal. Tu n'imaginais pas…

Tu essayais de ne pas être furieuse, tu essayais de ne pas ressentir de colère contre l'humanité, contre les américains, contre l'armée américaine, contre le gouvernement américain, contre Lane… Mais tu ne voulais pas pour l'instant penser aux conséquences de tes actions, des actions du Programme 13, non pour l'instant tu voulais juste penser à toi et à ta famille.

Près de toi, les 3 cœurs battaient endormis, paisibles. Tu caressais les boucles de Cat, tu savais qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas très bien dormi ses derniers jours… Avait-elle seulement fermé l'œil ? Ses yeux étaient hantés par quelque chose qui n'y était pas avant ta capture… tu ne voulais pas y penser…

Tu regardes par la vitre de ton vaisseau, tu ne regardas pas la Terre car tu savais que c'était sans aucun doute un joli merdier en bas… tu plongeas ton regard dans la profondeur froide et vide de l'espace…

Tu ne voulais pas encore y penser, espérer… mais Fort Rozz était là, alors les tiens étaient là aussi. Une bonne partie des tiens, des dizaines des tiens… Et tout avait changé… tu n'étais plus… Tu repousses la pensée, tu tournes la tête vers les écrans qui montrent ton état de santé. Tu seras rétablie dans une ou deux heures… Il fallait donc malgré tout penser à la suite.

Demander des comptes au gouvernement américain, demander que te soit remis les prisonniers… Tu n'allais pas laisser ces gens, même si c'étaient des criminels, se faire charcuter. Tu ne pouvais pas.

Cat bouge contre toi et te serre plus fort. Tu aimes ça, qu'elle s'accroche comme ça à toi. Tu voulais ne plus jamais ressentir cela, la peur de perdre ton monde, ton univers. Tu ne voulais pas jamais être dans une position de faiblesse. Tu avais fait lancer des analyses et la construction d'un bouclier anti-radiation était sur le point de s'achever. Plus que 15 minutes, un pour toi et un pour Kal pour commencer. Surtout un pour Kal. Tu allais exiger que Kal et mais aussi Adam et Cat prennent des cours d'auto-défense et que Cat et Adam apprennent à se servir correctement d'une armure kryptonnienne. Tu ne laisseras pas ta famille se faire tuer par des politiciens corrompus et effrayés.

L'écran, sur lequel passe la télévision humaine, capture ton attention. C'est lui, le Général Lane. Tu entends des mots comme attaque violente, tentative de meurtre, dangereux, monstrueux et autres charmants substantifs. Tu entends une déclaration de guerre. Tu entends que tu as deux heures pour bouger ton vaisseau avant qu'une attaque nucléaire coordonnée soit déployée. Tiens, des humains qui travaillent ensemble… C'est toujours ça… Tu te sens d'humeur sinistre, cynique… Tu te moques de leur petite bombe H…

Tu regardes les images que le programme 13 qui n'est pas à proprement parlé éteint mais qui n'a plus d'interface physique sur Terre, il cherche partout sur le net. Il identifie les échappées de Fort Rozz, et quand tu vois Lana, ton cœur s'arrête presque. Tu vois des soldats américains la plaquer au sol avec des pierres vertes. Tu vois Lana se laisser faire, tu crois voir qu'elle avait un livre dans les mains. Lana… tu penses, même en pleine zone de guerre, elle pense à trouver un livre… Par Roa…

Et puis tu vois Astra. Elle, elle ne se laisse pas faire, tu l'as vois crier des ordres à d'autres Kryptonniens et à d'autres aliens. Tu serres les points quand tu la vois être violemment mise à terre et menotter. Tu vois des soldats lui injecter un liquide vert. On peut faire confiance aux humains pour fabriquer rapidement des armes, constates-tu amèrement.

Le programme 13 a réussi à distance à se connecter à Fort Rozz. 321 prisonnières, seulement 20 prisonniers dangereux. Ton cœur s'affole quand tu vois le nombre de kryptonnien 53, il y a encore 53 membres de ton espèce. Tu réfléchis à un plan d'action. Tu souris quand une idée prend forme dans ton esprit. Oui, un pied de nez… à l'humanité…

Alors tu fais toutes les recherches, tu lis et tu apprends. Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer. Tu vas mettre un terme à ce chaos.

Pour finir, tu contactes le programme des Sacrés, si tu anthropomorphisais les machines comme le font les humains, tu aurais pu penser qu'il était contrarié contre toi, vexé même d'avoir été éteint par le programme 13. Tu lui parles de ton plan. Il fait des objections et des propositions, le programme 13 lui aussi affine ton plan. Les deux IAs semblent bien s'entendre, malgré tout… Il suffit qu'ils aient un objectif commun.

Au bout de deux heures à parler doucement en Kryptonnien avec les IAs, le plan est fin prêt… Tu sens un léger choc, régler comme une horloge, un des plus puissants missiles américains vient de percuter ton bouclier… Cinq autres arrivent, tu t'en moques…

Tu te lèves doucement. Tu quittes la chambre. Tu sais qu'à ton retour, Cat va te passer un mauvais quart d'heure mais… il fait que tu y ailles. Que tu répares les choses… Que tu les améliores.

Tu avais d'abord enlevé tout ce que le Programme 13 avait ramené de la base où l'on t'avait capturé. Tu aurais préféré que Cat ne voit pas cela. Tu avais tout emmené, Cat allait vraiment t'en vouloir.

Tu étais ensuite allée dans ton armurerie. Le bouclier anti-pierre verte était prêt, tu avais besoin de lui trouver un meilleur nom. Tu avais revêtu une nouvelle armure, ton nouveau costume, plus résistant, plus sombre aussi.

Tout avait changé. Ta confiance envers les militaires humains… Tu te demandais si Obama… qu'importe !

Tout avait changé. Le monde n'était plus naïf. Les extraterrestres pouvaient tuer et les sacrés n'étaient pas invincible. Les extraterrestres pouvaient venir et tuer et on pouvait les combattre.

Tu avais vu un film où des jeunes gens en colère avaient tabassé à mort un jeune Jusitaf, un extraterrestre humanoïde avec des cornes certes mais surtout qui était complètement aveugle. Tu avais lu le fichier carcéral de cet extraterrestre, il avait été condamné à 30 jours d'enfermement pour vol à la tire. _Putain_ !

Tout avait changé et par Rao, tu allais encore faire bouger les choses sans quoi, Sacrés ou non, tu allais faire quelque chose qui allait t'obliger à expliquer aux enfants pourquoi vous deviez déménager dans une autre galaxie…

()()()


	3. Avocate

PDV KARA

Chapitre 3 – La Terre (2010) Avocate

()()()

Tu te doutais que ça n'allait pas spécialement être facile mais de là à te faire mettre en joue. Tu trouves cela un petit peu trop… Franchement les humains et leur manière, les humains et leur goût pour le théâtre.

Donc tu étais juste venue l'engager. Car depuis ton accusation très publique, deux milliards de vue en 4 jours sur Internet, tu avais été accusé de diffamation et autres charges. Les Etats-Unis n'étaient pas contents. Comme prévu, tu avais été accusé de diffamation et contre tes accusations, ils t'avaient accusé de coups et blessure, de mise en danger, etc...

Et comme prévu, tu étais allée voir un avocat militaire et international. Cette avocate te tenait en joue avec un calibre 12. N'importe quel observateur trouverait la scène assez amusante. Tu étais arrivée par la fenêtre et tu t'étais excusée pour le faux nom et l'arrivée par les airs alors que l'avocate avait presque sauté de sa chaise, attrapé son arme, jeté de l'autre côté de son bureau pour finalement pointer son arme sur ta tête. Tu soupires doucement, pas de geste brusque pour ne pas devoir refaire la peinture de ton casque… Tu t'amuses de l'idée, même à bout portant, les armes humaines de petit calibre ne peuvent pas ne serait-ce qu'écailler la couleur blanche de ton casque.

Elle serre un peu plus son arme et tu demandes calmement :

**-Vous avez conscience que cela ne peut pas me blesser ? **Elle serre la mâchoire et avec réluctance, elle baisse son arme. **Mais je reconnais vos talents. Si j'avais été un humain ordinaire, votre rapidité et votre précision m'auraient sans aucun doute laissé sans autre choix que de me rendre. Vous permettez ?** Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, tu t'assois sur une des chaises de son bureau. Ta visite n'avait été que légèrement prévue. Tu avais pris rendez-vous sous un faux nom et c'est vrai que se retrouver face à toi, dans ta tenue de vol pour la fille de l'homme que tu accusais de t'avoir torturée n'était pas un acte sans conséquence. Tu aurais voulu lui sourire mais tu avais ton casque donc… Tu te contentes de lui parler calmement et poliment. **Comme je l'ai indiqué à votre secrétaire, j'ai besoin d'un avocat, compétent dans le domaine mili…**

**-Je refuse. Il en est hors de question.**

Lucy Lane n'était pas une femme qui se laissait faire. L'arme était toujours dans sa main. Elle semblait extrêmement impressionnante dans ce bureau avec son uniforme du JAG. C'était encore une fois assez comique. Elle et toi dans la même pièce. Tu te fis la remarque qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux que son père. Après avoir baissé son armé, elle avait fait le tour de son bureau et s'était assise face à toi. Son refus s'accompagnait d'un mouvement de croisement des bras, révélateurs d'une décision ferme et irrévocable.

**-Pourquoi ? **Elle te regarde comme si c'était évident. **Non je veux dire : pourquoi refusez de m'écouter complètement avant de marquer votre refus ?**

**-Vous accusez mon père de vous avoir torturé… ce n'est pas une assez bonne raison ? Mon père est un général décoré, vous salissez son nom, vous salissez le gouvernement américain et son armée en… **

**-Votre père m'a torturé pour obtenir des réponses et je suis devant vous dans l'espoir qu'un membre de votre Maison, de votre famille au moins soit raisonnable et bon.**

**-C'est une menace ?**

**-Un constat. Ouvrez votre boîte mail. Je vous ai envoyé un fichier audio.**

Elle ne bouge pas et toi non plus. Au bon d'un moment, 12 minutes humaines, elle s'exécute sans conviction, comprenant que tu ne partiras pas avant qu'elle obéisse. Le ficher qu'elle ouvre est un extrait de 25 minutes de bande vidéo-surveillance du complexe militaire dans lequel on t'avait emmené. Tu vois le visage de Lane fille se désintégrer. Tu la vois blanchir et elle arrête le film avec précipitation après 5min33s.

Un silence remplace tes cris de douleur et la fille murmure :

**-Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible. **Ses yeux se perdent au loin, tu lui laisses le temps de se ressaisir. Elle se focalise sur toi à nouveau. **Pourquoi moi ? **La partie est à moitié gagnée. Tu savais que cette fille refuserait de laisser sa Maison, son nom comme les humains le disent, se salir par les actes de son père.

**-Une petite fille du nom de Chloé Sullivan m'a parlé de ses cousines, d'une en pleine crise d'ado et l'autre qui aime la **_**Justice**_, tu essayes de le dire comme la petite fille et tu arraches un sourire à Lucy Lane, **cette petite fille qui alors que j'étais par terre, affaiblie et blessée, m'a aidé. Je pense que les enfants sont les êtres les plus innocents de l'univers et j'en connais un rayon sur l'univers. J'avais des amis sur des biens des planètes quand j'étais une enfant…**

**-Mais… vous vous rendez compte que si je suis votre avocat… je dois tout savoir. Vraiment tout.**

**-Oui et je sais aussi, Lucy Lane que tout ce que je vous dirai sera soumis au secret professionnel. Je sais aussi que vous êtes intègre, vraiment intègre. J'ai fait mes recherches sur vous, je pense sincèrement que je peux vous faire confiance. Et depuis que je suis sur cette planète, depuis presque 10 ans, un tiers de ma vie, je n'ai fait confiance, véritablement confiance qu'à deux personnes humaines. **Tu la regardes dans les yeux. Le contact visuel a une grande importance chez les Kryptonniens et tu ne doutes pas que cela te donne des points auprès de l'humaine. **J'ai presque 80h de film comme celui-ci. En plus de dossier et autres documents qui prouvent que des études scientifiques et autres vivisections ont été faites sur ma personne ou sur des bouts de ma personne et que…**

Elle lève la main.

**-Je vois… je… Je ne sais pas si…**

**-Vous savez il y a plus de 300 personnes, des ETI qui sont enfermés dans des complexes militaires à se faire torturer comme je l'ai été… Je ne demande que deux choses. Des droits et des devoirs.**

**-Des droits et des devoirs ?**

**-Oui. Si j'ai le devoir d'obéir au loi et donc si je peux être accusée, mise en justice alors j'ai des droits. Je suis protégée par des lois, non ?**

**-… oui… **Elle me regarde sans comprendre… **Je… **Puis elle se tait… **Oh… **Elle fait un sourire de chat.

**-Oui, oh… **Je confirme.

**-C'est votre défense ?**

**-Non, Lucy Lane, c'est mon attaque. Mon attaque contre ceux qui ont emprisonné des êtres parce qu'ils sont aliens et donc sans droit. Accordez-moi des droits et j'aurai des devoirs, sans quoi tout ça, tout ce procès ne vaut rien.**

**-Il y a eu des morts… Des aliens ont tué…**

**-Légitime défense. Ouvrez le fichier nommé Fort Rozz.**

Elle obéit. Elle me regarde choqué :

**-Vous… On… L'armée est en train de faire cela ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Pourquoi n'agissez-vous pas ?**

**-Les sacrés.**

**-Eteignez les. Vous l'avez déjà fait.**

**-Oh, je ne peux pas. D'une part, je n'ai pas éteint les sacrés, mais une autre I.A l'a faite. D'autre part, je pourrais dans l'absolu mais déjà que les relations sont tendues entre eux et moi. Non vraiment, il fait faire cela légalement. C'est mieux pour tout le monde. Pour les aliens, pour moi et ma famille.**

**-Votre famille… **

**-Je vis ici depuis 10 ans… J'ai une famille, une femme et des enfants.**

**-Oh. Oui, oh. **Tu répètes amusée.

**-M'aiderez-vous Lucy Lane ?**

**-Oui.**

Tu portes les mains à ton casque et tu l'enlèves.

-**Dans ce cas, vous pouvez m'appeler Kara Kryptel, fille de Krypton. **Tu lui tends la main. Elle la serre en te regardant avec attention. Tu plaisantes : **Je suis mariée vous savez…**

**-Euh… oui… désolée… Euh… Mettons-nous au travail dans ce cas… **


End file.
